1. Field
The following description relates to wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
As use of portable electric devices have increased, so has the inconvenience of having a wired power supply. To overcome the inconvenience of having a wired power supply and the limited capacity of conventional batteries, research on short-distance wireless power transmission has been conducted. Short-distance wireless power transmission may generate a magnetic field using a transmission coil in a given operating frequency, and may transmit the energy stored in the generated magnetic field by generating an induction current in a reception coil. Wireless power transmission schemes may use a characteristic of resonance of radio frequency (RF) devices. One wireless power transmission system based on the characteristic of resonance may include a source that supplies power and a target that receives power.